leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Witchking99/Saburra, The Sand Demon
Saburra, the Sand Demon is a custom champion. Abilities counters on the kill counter; champions who are killed will give ten times of that amount. Counters on the bar decay at a rate of 5 per second if Saburra has not killed a unit in the past 5 seconds. The kill counter turns from white to red, to signal that Saburra is transforming. The transformation from Saburra into Demon Saburra will take a total of 3 seconds. Saburra loses 1 counter per second while the counter is red. He still able to gain counters the same but champion kills are now reduced to two times of the creep kill amount instead of 10. *While in Demon Form, Saburra converts half of his armor into AD, gains new skills and his base speed is raised to 365. }} Saburra's abilities in his normal form will apply "sand" to enemies for 4 seconds, causing Saburra's abilities to deal 50% increased damage against them. Saburra's Desert Aegis and Deadly Funeral will also target enemy champions with "sand" even if they are not the target. |description2 = Saburra sends out a wave of sand around himself, dealing damage and enemies to the edge of the radius." |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} }} Saburra's next basic attack within 5 seconds will deal increased damage and slowing them by 25% for 2.5 seconds. If the enemy is killed by "Wraith Stab," Saburra's next basic attack will also be enhanced for 5 seconds. This effect can only chain up to twice, for a total of three times. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} }} Saburra gains a shield equal to 100% of his Armor. The barrier will recharge at the rate of per second if Saburra has been out of battle for seconds or the barrier has been Broken for just as long. |description2= Saburra drains his barrier to crush a target enemy, dealing physical damage along with bonus damage based on the health of his barrier before it was consumed." |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Demon Saburra causes his body to scatter, ghosting and becoming untargetable for a duration. Although he can still move, Saburra cannot use items, basic attacks, spells and abilities for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} }} Saburra creates a sandstorm in a target area for 5 seconds, dealing damage every half-second, inflicting "sand" and nearsighting enemies. If Saburra is in the storm, Sand Aegis's barrier will regenerate by 20% every second. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 140 |costtype = mana |range = / }}}} }} "Saburra sends a gust of sand in a line, dealing damage to all enemies and nearsighting them for 2 seconds. Saburra blinks to the end of the range once the gust reaches there. Enemies inflicted with "Sand" cannot see the Gust. |description2 = Saburra can reactivate the ability to blink prematurely, blink to the current location of the gust at no cost. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} }} Saburra tethers himself to a target enemy champion, along with any other enemy with "sand" within range. After 3.5 seconds, Saburra will channel for 0.75 seconds, all enemies who are still tethered to him for 1 second and deal massive physical damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} }} Changelog Category:Custom champions